


[Podfic] Crystal Clear

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Tim was born with a blank wrist. It doesn't bother him. Much.





	[Podfic] Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crystal Clear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417846) by [Merit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/CrystalClear_201809/Crystal%20Clear.mp3)  
| 20 MB | 0:29:34  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/CrystalClear_201809/Crystal%20Clear.m4b%22) | 21 MB | 0:29:34


End file.
